


An Embarrassment of Angels

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ten in Ten Challenge, velcro-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velcro verse continued.  Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro.  It continues to cause embarrassing moments of much stickiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embarrassment of Angels

***********   
Of course Sam _would_ call Cas for help. And of course Cas would turn up at the most inconvenient time, getting right up into Dean's personal space. Which, you know, has consequences these days.   
  
Dean’s discovered he's largely safe from sticking to things when wet, provided the surfaces he touches are smooth. So showering should have been a Velcro-free experience - except clueless Castiel appears right inside the spray, causing a shocked, slippery Dean to lunge right into trench-coated arms.   
  
So yeah.    
  
Finding Very Naked Brother firmly attached to Bemused Angel is going to give Sam teasing fodder for decades.

***********

 

 


End file.
